Memento mori
by Ada Ross
Summary: Detrás de cada cicatriz, hay un significado. Ligero Altaïr/Malik.


**Título:** Memento mori.  
**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed.  
**Pareja:** Altaïr/Malik.  
**Palabras:** 1206.  
**Advertencias:** pre-game y post-game. Así que leves spoilers del final.  
**Notas:** típico fic de "vamos a contar cómo Altaïr se hizo la cicatriz". Pero, a ver, he crecido con RuroKen y Harry Potter: para mí toda cicatriz tiene que tener un significado oculto o no estoy contenta, por lo visto XD. Hay algunos detalles basados en _Alamut_ de Vladimir Bartol, porque lo estoy leyendo y en fin, es inevitable acordarse de AC C: Also, podéis tomarlo como amistad o pairing.

* * *

Sentado sobre la muralla más alta, Masyaf parecía el centro del universo. Ellos controlaban el curso de la historia. Ellos decidían quiénes vivían y quiénes morían, con el único fin de salvaguardar la paz entre los seres humanos. A los novicios se les alimentaba con ese sentimiento, les repetían continuamente que _ellos_ cambiarían el mundo. Cegado por esa borrachera de palabras, el joven Altaïr se había creído poderoso e imbatible. Inmortal.

Ahora, muchísimos años después, sonreía ante el recuerdo de su propia ignorancia.

o

—No te muevas.

Altaïr sólo apretó los párpados. La aguja se clavaba en su labio; el hilo unía la carne partida. Creía que la cabeza le explotaría del dolor. Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla y Altaïr quiso maldecir y golpearse por su torpeza. Pero no dejó la ira al descubierto, manteniéndose frío como el hielo mientras Malik cosía la herida.

o

Un segundo. Ésa había sido la diferencia entre morir y vivir. Un segundo, una mano mal colocada, un momento de distracción. Su pie había resbalado por la piedra del muro antes de que él se percatase; y el peso de su cuerpo lo arrastró como la marea hacia abajo. Escuchó los alaridos y gritos de sus compañeros en el torbellino de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Entendió que estaba cayendo. Había rozado con la punta de los dedos la cima de la muralla; estaba en lo más alto. Abajo sólo le esperaban cientos de rocas y la corriente del río. Altaïr supo que iba a morir. Lo último que contempló fue la mano de Malik, extendida hacia él en un intento de sujetarle, y la expresión de incredulidad y horror en su rostro. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Altaïr. No quería morir, y aún así caía sin posibilidad de salvarse. Enmudeció; los gritos de auxilio murieron en su garganta.

Todo desapareció cuando la piedra áspera de la muralla le desgarró el rostro.

—¿Estás mejor?

La luz se colaba a través de la celosía. A Altaïr le molestó la intensidad de la claridad y produjo un suave quejido, que Malik interpretó rápidamente. Colocó una tela traslúcida sobre la ventana y la luz se hizo más soportable para el joven muchacho.

Malik se arrodilló al lado de su jergón, empapó unos paños en un cuenco con agua y lo extendió sobre la frente de Altaïr. El incesante zumbido de su cabeza, acompañado de las punzadas de dolor, pareció relajarse un poco al notar la frescura del trapo mojado.

—Me duele la cabeza —respondió con voz suave, abriendo y cerrando los párpados con lentitud.

—Es normal. Sulaimán dice que has tenido una conmoción. Podrías haberte abierto el cráneo.

Malik sacó un botecito de la bolsa de su cinto, no más grande que la palma de una mano. Al abrirlo, el fuerte olor de hierbas medicinales golpeó a Altaïr en la nariz y arrugó un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso? —masculló, remilgado. Como un niño pequeño que ve la medicina que no quiere tomarse.

—Es un ungüento. Sulaimán me ha dicho que con esto te cicatrizará antes. —Malik hizo un ademán con su cabeza hacia la boca de Altaïr.

Éste se llevó los dedos, aún adormecidos, hacia su labio inferior. Todavía le palpitaba, como si estuviese abierta. Malik se untó las yemas con la pomada y la aplicó sosegadamente sobre la herida, con una delicadeza inusual para las manos callosas de un novicio de la orden de los Asesinos. Altaïr cerró los ojos e inspiró una bocanada de aire.

—Malik… ¿por qué sigo vivo? Creí que… había caído desde lo alto.

—Mala hierba nunca muere. —Altaïr podría haberse enfadado, pero conocía el tono de voz de Malik. Si hubiese abierto los ojos, habría visto una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿El instructor Hakim ha dicho algo?

—No. Avisó a Sulaimán para que viniese aquí; pero cuando llegó ya estabas inconsciente. Tu padre ha puesto al maestro al corriente.

Altaïr se sintió peor. Hundido. Ya no le preocupaba el dolor físico. Había fallado una prueba, una que se suponía debía realizar sin complicaciones. Repetían ese ejercicio cada día: Hakim los obligaba a trepar y bajar por la muralla cuatro veces en un tiempo límite. Altaïr nunca se había visto intimidado por el peligro que corrían, por la sombra de la muerte. Aún así, había fallado. Decepción, fracaso, vergüenza. Altaïr no deseaba lidiar con todo aquello.

—Ojalá hubiese muerto —dijo en voz alta, aunque hablaba consigo mismo.

—Si aprecias tan poco tu vida, entonces a lo mejor te merecías morir —le espetó Malik con repentina frialdad. Altaïr abrió los ojos y contempló la expresión hosca de su compañero.

—Pero he fracasado en un ejercicio simple. ¿Qué pensarán el maestro, y los instructores?

Malik terminó de aplicarle el ungüento y se limpió los dedos sobre uno de los paños húmedos.

—Has cometido un error. Pero sigues vivo, ¿no? Eso significa algo. Tienes una segunda oportunidad. —Malik llevó de nuevo las yemas hacia el corte en la boca de Altaïr y lo rozó con suavidad—. La cicatriz te debería recordar lo que ha pasado, y que no debes volver a repetir un error así. Puedes ser un alumno hábil, pero eso no te vuelve invencible. Tienes las mismas posibilidades de morir que el más torpe. Si te vuelves orgulloso, te costará la vida.

Acto seguido, le propinó un golpecito en la nariz y se marchó.

o

Altaïr se acarició la profunda marca en la comisura de sus labios y las palabras de Malik regresaron a su mente. Visto desde la nueva perspectiva que le ofrecía el presente, lo que le dijo Malik aquel día se le antojó casi profético. Por desgracia, los años siguientes demostraron que él no había tenido muy en cuenta el consejo de su amigo. Había aprendido la lección por el camino más duro y tortuoso posible; pero ahora, por fin, aquella cicatriz había recuperado su significado de nuevo. Y con su ayuda.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al hombre que estaba a su lado, en lo alto de las murallas de la inexpugnable Masyaf. La luz amarilla de las antorchas se proyectaba en el rostro adormecido de Malik. Apoyado contra el muro de uno de las torres de vigilancia, sus facciones parecían relajadas y serenas. A Altaïr le gustaba contemplarle cuando estaban así, tranquilos. Movió la mano. La acercó hasta la de Malik, que reposaba en su regazo, y la cubrió.

Se sintió un poco tonto e infantil al hacer ese gesto; y sin embargo, lo necesitaba. Aunque Malik le había perdonado e incluso agradecido lo que había hecho por Masyaf y La Hermandad, Altaïr no se creía capaz de compensar a ese hombre por todo lo que le había hecho. Por lo malo, y por lo bueno. Nunca le podría demostrar su agradecimiento lo suficiente. No había encontrado las palabras.

Malik lanzó un largo suspiro en mitad del sueño; sus ojos temblaron bajo los párpados. Altaïr esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y su pulgar acarició la mano de Malik. Cerró los ojos y la brisa fresca le heló la cara.

Años atrás, le había pedido perdón en la Casa de Jerusalén. Esa noche, Altaïr le dio las gracias en un susurro que sólo el viento pareció escuchar.

**-fin-  
**


End file.
